


Any moment

by Kraketan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Death, F/M, Love, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraketan/pseuds/Kraketan
Summary: Crowley and reader have a special kind of relationship, what happens when that is compromised?





	

The sun was just starting to set past the balcony on which you where perched on the railing. The stone was cold and the beautiful house looked over quite a cliff with beautiful green trees surrounding the entire property. You let your feet dangle over the edge, enjoying the feeling of the air between your painted toes. You gripped the cell phone in your hands tightly as if it would jump out of your hands. Shaking hands brought the phone up to eye level as you read the messages over and over again. You had loved him and he thought of you as just some piece of ass. at one point you would have considered having a child with him. Hell just a few moments ago you loved him. You had thought he loved you too, he said it so many times. To be honest it wasn't a huge surprise, he didn't have a soul after all.

     Your eyes scanned the text messages over and over again. Crowley and some stupid demon woman where texting each other about what they wanted to do to each other that night. They set up a time to meet, that's where he was right now. He said he would be gone for a couple of hours, and that was three hours ago. He was probably treating her to dinner before fucking her senseless. You let out a deep sigh as a slight breeze wafted its way up to you. The curtains billowed behind you from the open doors, and your hair drifted with the direction of the wind. It was peaceful and quiet. You hadn't cried, no you only felt mad. You had some sense of sadness for a moment but it was quickly replaced by anger. There was a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach as you looked out at the beautiful scene.

     What did you have left? You left everyone you knew and loved to be locked away in this modern castle to be with a man you swore you loved. No one even knew if you where still alive or if you had gone off and became some druggie. Your legs swung slowly over the green trees one hundred feet below. It almost looked like you where walking above them and it made you smile. For the first time in a while you felt a sense of peace flow through your veins. Something told you that it was going to be ok. You smiled out at the portrait of nature that laid out in front of you and took a deep breath inhaling the clean fresh air. You had your eyes closed when you heard the door click open letting you know the man you loved was back.

"Love?" Crowley called out to you dropping his jacket on the bed as he looked around the room for you

"Out here my darling" you answered him, still perched on the edge of the balcony

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he planted a kiss on your cheek. His breath smelt of woman.

"Just enjoying the calm, taking a moment to appreciate things" you smiled at him and held his phone out to him

"You left this behind love" his face fell when he saw the text that was open and he looked up at you

"So you know now then?" he asked leaning against the balcony

"Mhm, did you have a fun time with her?" you asked while staring out

     "I did, but to be honest I don't want to continue this" he answered solemnly. He was telling the truth, he started the whole affair because he was afraid of his feelings for you. He was the king of hell damn it and he wouldn't be tied down to some silly human girl. At least that's what he thought when he started the affair. Sure he would have fun with the woman while he was there but the moment he left his heart was filled with guilt and self hatred. You where so kind to him, so genuine and yet it scared him. You where the only person who loved him and he was afraid of it. He had no idea how to cope with his fucked up mind other than banging some worthless demon who would do anything to get in his good graces.

"I was thinking we could get married" he spoke softly, watching your face for any reaction

"I don't think that would be wise" you whispered looking down at your dangling feet

"Why is that? Do you not love me?" he asked tilting his head eyeing you

"Of course I love you, I just don't want you to have the awful title" you closed your eyes and let out a breath

"Title of what? Husband?" he reached out and stroked your arm softly

"No, widower" you looked in his eyes and gave him a smile before shoving off of the balcony and flying towards the green ground below

     Crowley stood wide eyed for several moments before reality came washing over him, he leaned over the edge to see it by some miracle you where unharmed. His stomach turned when he saw how wrong he was. You lay on the ground a broken heap with too much blood surrounding you for any hope of survival. Crowley screamed your name at the top of his lungs, the cruel sound echoing off the rock walls. He slid down to his knees as the tears streamed from his face uncontrollably. The weight of the situation pushing down on his heart like something he had never felt before. What should he do? The whole situation was his own fault. He knew how fragile her heart was and yet he still played games with the beautiful organ. His best friend, the woman he learned to love, the woman he had let into his life that made him experience emotions he never thought to be possible. The emotions that scared him into the arms of another. The emotions that made him make the mistakes that took your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!!! This was my first Crowley fic and I wanted to try my hand at him. Please leave comment!!


End file.
